Untitled
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - YooMin / 1shot / Ketika Changmin ingin memberitahukan kabar tentang kehamilannya, ia melihat Yoochun sedang mencium seorang wanita di depan pintu apartementnya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Penasaran? Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa reviewnyaa


Dadanya sesak, ia kemudian berlari tanpa mengatakan kabar gembira itu.

Bagaimana tidak sesak, jika melihat orang yang akan menjadi calon appa dari calon anaknya sedang mencium seorang wanita di depan pintu apartemennya?

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Untittled"**

Main Cast : YooMin

Slight : YunJae, YooSu, JaeMin

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right

No Copas, okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi..  
_

_YunJae, YooMin, YooSu punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

"Akhirnya kau jawab juga teleponmu. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali dari tadi pagi"

Kata-kata itu terdengar bahkan sebelum lelaki bermata bulat dan rambut hitam itu sempat berkata "Halo". Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, ia terkekeh. "Ada apa Park Yoochun? Merindukanku huh?"

Jae Joong, lelaki yang terkekeh itu kembali merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. Pasalnya ia sedang bercermin menatap diri sehabis mandi.

Park Yoochun menghela nafasnya yang sangat terdengar di sambungan telfon itu. "Kau lupa dengan janjimu minggu lalu, Jae hyung?"

Jae Joong yang kini telah berpakaian rapi, berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di apartemennya, menatap taman di sekitar Sungai Han. Pemandangan yang sama, yang ia lihat setahun ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kau meneleponku, dan aku minta maaf karena tak mengangkat telfonnmu tadi pagi. Aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi"

"Aku tahu, semalam kau pergi ke klub malam itu lagi bukan? Masih menunggu lelaki bernama Jung Yunho itu" sela Yoochun membuat Jae Joong terkekeh.

"Tak heran kau mengetahuinya. Kim Junsu atau Shim Changmin yang memberitahumu, eoh?"

"Kau tak bisa mempermainkan mereka, Chun. Kasihan sekali mereka mengenal dirimu" lanjut Jae Joong.

Park Yoochun tertawa hambar. "Shim Changmin mengingatkanku pada Max, hyung. Kau juga merasakannya bukan? Dan Kim Junsu, dia membuatku melupakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan" ucap Yoochun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jae Joong.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Yoochun mengucap kalimat itu. Lalu Jae Joong pun berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tak usah membela Max, hyung. Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa memang ia yang meninggalkanku. Ia pergi tanpa pesan untukku. Sudah setahun ini"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Max dan Shim Changmin adalah orang yang sama?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu bukan, bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Max. Setahun ini aku mencari keberadaannya, dan ia bukan meninggalkanmu tapi melupakan kita"

"Apa?"

Yoochun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Ia terdiam mendengar perkataan Jae Joong. "Melupakan kita? Apa maksudmu, Jae hyung?" tanya nya setelah beberapa detik.

"Max mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya hilang ingatan. Dan itu sebab mengapa aku juga menyayangi Shim Changmin"

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal?" sela Yoochun lagi.

"Karena aku menyayangi kalian. Sudahlah, jika kau terus berbicara, kapan aku tiba di rumahmu huh?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di rumah. Jangan ngebut hyung, kau tak ingin sepertiku bukan?"

"Hey sang cassanova! Kau akan sembuh dan kembali seperti dahulu. Dokter sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Jadi jangan banyak bicara. Aku tutup dulu telefonnya"

Jae Joong mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menatap seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut, mengingat bulan ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin.

"Sudah enam bulan berlalu, tapi ia masih belum mengingat sedikitpun tentang kalian. Aku tak tega melihat Changmin selalu menutupi perasaan rindunya pada Yoochun, Yunho-ah" gumam Jae Joong saat membelai surai hitam kecoklatan lelaki yang tertidur itu.

Yunho, lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat saat merasakan sentuhan Jae Joong dari rambutnya, kini beralih ke pipinya. "Aku masih mengantuk, Boo" rajuknya manja saat ia membuka sebentar matanya dan kembali terpejam.

Jae Joong tertawa. Ia mencubit kecil pinggang Yunho dan membuatnya meringis. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak aku selesai mandi dan menatapku hingga selesai menerima telefon. Jangan berpura-pura lagi, appa bear~"

Yunho tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Lalu ia menoleh ke meja nakas "Kau ingin kemana? Kau bilang tak ada acara pagi ini, lalu bagaimana denganku dan YoonJae?"

Jae Joong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu tentang jadwal terapi Yoochun? Jangan berpura-pura lupa, bagaimana jika kau benar lupa seperti Yoochun huh?"

Jae Joong segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Yunho dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Bisakah kau tak menuruti permintaannya, Boo? Kita sudahi saja sandiwara ini. Biarkan Yoochun mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

"..dan membuatnya koma lagi? Tidak! Changmin akan semakin bersedih jika tau kenyataan itu"

Oeek.. Oekk..

Suara tangisan membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab ucapan Jae Joong. Lagi pula, bagaimana ia akan berbicara jika Jae Joong segera berlari ke ruang sebelah setelah mendengar tangisan itu.

* * *

"Kau telat, Jae hyung"

Yoochun menatap Jae Joong dengan sebal. Ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi karna Jae Joong tiba-tiba menelefonnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedikit terlambat.

Jae Joong hanya mengacak rambut hitam Yoochun dan membantunya berdiri. "YoonJae menangis saatku ingin pergi"

"Like father, Like soon. U-know hyung dulu juga selalu kesal jika kau tak bisa menemaninya" ucap Yoochun saat ia berdiri dengan menggunakan kruk di tangan kiri dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Jae Joong.

"Ya! Jika berbicara yang tidak-tidak lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama paman Jang saja. Biar kau mati bosan di ruang terapi"

"Hyung~ ceritakan tentang Changmin yang hilang ingatan. Lalu bagaimana dengan U-know hyung? Apakah ia juga amnesia?" Ujar Yoochun ketika Jae Joong melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"I-itu.. Tentu. Changmin lupa kejadian satu tahun lalu, sedangkan U-know lupa jika kami telah menikah dan mempunyai YoonJae. Ia hanya ingat jika kami berteman dekat"

"Arrg.."

Jae Joong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Yoochun meringis. Ia menepikan mobil dan mematikannya.

"Yoochun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jae Joong panik.

Yoochun memegang kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Sakit hyung. Hah.. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, hahh" Yoochun berucap sambil berusaha bernafas dengan benar.

"Bertahanlah Yoochun. Aku akan membawamu secepatnya ke rumah sakit."

Jae Joong kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat tapi berhati-hati. Ia akui jika ia panik, tapi Yunho selalu mengingatkannya agar tetap fokus dan tak gegabah.

Tuut.. Tuut..

Tuut.. Tuut..

"Yunho-ah, kau bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang? Yoochun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit biasa. Titipkan YoonJae pada umma saja" ucap Jae Joong sebelum Yunho berkata halo dan langsung mematikannya sebelum mendengar suara Yunho.

"Changminnie~ Yoochun-"

"Ada apa dengan Yoochunku, Jae hyung?" Sela Changmin saat Jae Joong menelefonnya.

"Yoochun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit biasa."

"Meringis kesakitan? Kau membicarakan apa sehingga Yoochun seperti itu? Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang"

Jae Joong bersyukur ketika rumah sakit sudah berada dalam jarak pandangannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di loby rumah sakit, ia keluar dan memberitahu petugas.

Ranjang terdorong dengan cepat. Jae Joong hanya bisa mengikuti dan berhenti tepat di depan ruangan UGD. "Mengapa tiba-tiba ia kesakitan seperti itu?" lirih Jae Joong.

_"Chunnie-ah~ Jae hyung hamil"_

_"Benarkah? Ahh akhirnya Jae hyung bisa istirahat dari serangan beruang mesum itu"_

_"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum huh? Seperti kau tidak saja"_

_"Aku tidak seperti hyungmu, Maxie chagi. Kau tahu kan jika mereka sudah 'bermain' maka tak bisa di ganggu"_

_"Saat ini pun seperti itu. Sejak pagi tadi, mereka berisik. Hahh~ akan gawat jika aegya mereka seperti appanya nanti."_

_"Like father, Like son huh?"_

* * *

Jae Joong sedang berdiri gelisah saat ia mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat. "Apakah Yoochun baik-baik saja, Boo?"

"Aku tak tahu, Yun. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika-"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus siap karena sepertinya ingatannya mulai muncul"

Setelah mengucap kalimat itu, Yunho membawa Jae Joong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang ramping Jae Joong dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lengan yang bebas.

"Jika ia mengingat sendiri, semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? Kita harus bersiap, mulai saat ini"

Jae Joong menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Selalu seperti ini. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya tenang walau ia sendiri panik.

* * *

Yunho sedang menggenggam erat jemari Jae Joong saat ia mendengar suara derit pintu. Ia menyenggol bahu Jae Joong yang sedang menatap lantai dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa Yun?" tanya Jae Joong pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah dokter yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Jangan panik, Boo. Tenanglah"

"Jae hyung~" suara lengkingan membuat Jae Joong segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berteriak Min. Kau bisa membuat pasien disini terkena serangan jantung" ujar Yunho yang melihat Changmin berlari sambil berteriak.

"Bagaimana Yoochunnie? Ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Jae Joong-ssi, Tuan Yoochun memanggil Anda ke dalam"

"Kau disini saja bersamaku Min. Biarkan Jae Joong yang masuk" cegah Yunho saat melihat Changmin mengikuti langkah Jae Joong.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku ingin melihatnya" ujar Changmin dan mencoba melepas tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jae Joong mengatakan bahwa kau dan Max orang yang sama tapi hilang ingatan. Kau tahu Min? Jae Joong pun berkata aku hilang ingatan juga dan ahh.. Entah apa lagi yang di lakukannya. Aku benci harus bersandiwara seperti ini" ujar Yunho tanpa menatap Changmin. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Lorong UGD. Tanpa melihat Changmin yang sedang menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Changmin takut.

Takut kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang lagi. Membuat dirinya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, langsung menghabiskan sepanjang malam di bar dan membuatnya bertemu Junsu.

* * *

Jae Joong memasuki ruang UGD dan melihat Yoochun sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. "Masih sakitkah kepalamu, Chunnie-ah?"

Yoochun membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada JaeJoong. "Tidak. Hanya saja mengapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit seperti ini? Sebelumnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa"

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Mengingat sesuatu? Aku malah seperti mendengar suara Changmin, ehh Max maksudku, sebelum kepala terasa sakit"

"Mendengar suara Changmin?"

"Entahlah~ tapi suaranya memang seperti Max"

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Mungkin hanya ilusimu saja"

"Oh ya hyung, Dokter Lee bilang, hari ini aku tak usah terapi dulu. Tiga hari lagi kita datang kembali"

Jae Joong terdiam. 'Tiga hari lagi? Bagaimana ini, itu kan hari Yunho pergi ke Jepang dan memintaku mengantarnya ke bandara pagi hari'

Yoochun mengamati wajah Jae Joong yang sedikit gusar. Ia melihat seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkan Jae Joong.

"Tak apa jika kau tak bisa. Aku bisa meminta Junsu menemaniku" ujar Yoochun akhirnya saat Jae Joong tak juga berkata.

"Junsu? Mengapa tidak Changmin saja?" Jae Joong berkata setelah mendengar nama Junsu.

"Jika Changmin, aku tak akan bisa fokus terapi. Biarkan ia melupakanku hyung. Aku.. Aku akan merelakannya"

Deg!

Jae Joong melebarkan matanya. Ia terkesiap saat mendengar Yoochun berkata seperti itu. 'Apa aku harus berkata yang sebenarnya saja? Hahh dua anak ini membuatku sakit kepala saja' pikir Jae Joong sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit hyung? Kau istirahatlah dulu di sofa, biar aku menelefon paman Jang untuk menjemputmu disini."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu sampai Yunho dan Changmin datang. Tadi aku memberitahu mereka"

"Untuk apa memberitahu mereka? Kau berlebihan hyung. Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit kok"

"Berhentilah berbicara Chun. Lebih baik kau tidur saja"

"Anniya~ aku sudah baik-baik saja. Sore nanti sudah boleh pulang"

"Terserah kau saja lah. Ak-"

Ceklek..

Ucapan Jae Joong terputus saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Yunho-ah, Changminnie" ujarnya melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

Ahh Jung Jae Joong sangat pandai berakting bukan? Sudah jelas bahwa Yunho dan Changmin berada diluar sejak tadi.

"Chun- emm Yoochun hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Changmin hampir memanggil seperti biasanya, Chunnie tapi ia berhasil mengatasi keadaan untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Aku baik, Min. Terima kasih telah datang. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Yunho hyung. Maaf mengganggu waktumu" tambah Yoochun saat melihat Yunho dan Jae Joong berdiri tak jauh di belakang Changmin.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya! Ucapkan sesuatu"

"Tak apa Yoochun-ah."

"Chun, aku ingin membeli makanan dahulu untuk kita. Minnie-ah, kau temani Yoochun sebentar nee" ujar Jae Joong seraya menarik lengan Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

* * *

"Changminnie, apa kau benar tak ingat padaku?" tanya Yoochun setelah beberapa waktu mereka hanya terdiam.

"Jae hyung sudah menceritakannya? Aku tak ingat hyung. Tapi aku senang ketika ia mengatakan bahwa kita berhubungan baik."

"Apa yang ia ceritakan?"

"Kau sunbaeku di kampus. Kita berbeda jurusan tapi berteman baik. Kau sepupu Jae hyung dan aku sepupu Yunho hyung. Kita berempat sering liburan bersama.." Changmin bercerita tentang awal mula mereka berkenalan. Ia menutupi rasa sedihnya dengan bercerita dengan muka ceria.

'Mengapa kau tak jujur saja Maxie?' Pikir Yoochun saat mendengar cerita Changmin.

'Mengapa kau berpura-pura hilang ingatan huh? Apakah kau memang benar-benar ingin melupakanku huh?' Yoochun kembali berpikir saat menatap Changmin sekilas.

Park Yoochun! Jadi kau sudah tau kebenarannya eoh?

Jadi kau dan Jae Joong sama-sama sedang bersandiwara tanpa saling memberitahu huh?

Aigooo~ Kasihan sekali uri Changmin.

* * *

**..Tiga hari kemudian..**

"Mengapa tak mengatakan jika kau mulai mengingatnya?"

"Aku tak bisa Su. Max yang memintaku untuk melupakannya sebelum ia meninggalkanku. Jadi akan lebih baik jika ia tak tau bahwa aku sudah mengingatnya. Biarkan seperti ini. Mungkin kita bisa bersama, hmm?"

"Hahh~ benar kata Max. Kau seorang perayu."

Yoochun mengatakan semua yang dirasakannya pada Junsu, bahwa ia mengingat semua. Semua tentang Max, Yoochun sudah mengingatnya.

'Tapi kau tak tahu apa alasan Changmin meninggalkanmu kan' lirih Junsu tanpa di dengar Yoochun dan meminum kembali Mocchacinno hangatnya.

Mereka masih menikmati suasana hening di cafetaria itu. Tadi setelah Yoochun selesai terapi, ia mengajak Junsu ke cafe untuk menceritakan yang ia rasakan selama enam bulan ini.

"Jadi kau dan Jae hyung sama-sama bersandiwara huh? Aku tak tau bagaimana jadinya jika Yunho hyung tau. Ia setahun ini selalu uring-uringan. Kasihan YoonJae, ia dititipkan pada ahjumma Kim ketika menungguimu dirumah sakit waktu itu"

"Su-ie baby~ jangan memberitahu siapapun. Kau harus membantuku merahasiakan ini. Aku ingin tahu apa Changmin benar masih mencintaiku atau ia kembali hanya karena kasihan atau menyesal dengan keadaanku ini" ujar Yoochun menjawab ucapan Junsu.

* * *

**..Tiga bulan kemudian..**

Kini, kedua lelaki itu sedang duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Mereka -Yoochun dan Changmin- sengaja di pertemukan oleh Junsu dalam sebuah kamar hotel.

Junsu sengaja mengarang cerita agar Changmin menemuinya di hotel. Ia meminta Changmin datang untuk mmembantunya memberi kejutan pada temannya yang berulang tahun besok. Tapi kenyataannya adalah kini Changmin yang di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Yoochun yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Bisa kau katakan apa alasanmu meninggalkanku dulu Maxie?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Yoochun membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya yang beberapa waktu tertunduk. Ia belum siap jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya walau satu bulan yang lalu, Yunho sudah berkata bahwa kemungkinan ingatan Yoochun sudah kembali, melihat dari sikap dan tatapannya terhadap Changmin.

"Tak usah beralasan lagi Min. Ahh jadi sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa hmm? Changmin atau Max? Jangan diam saja" Yoochun mencoba bersabar tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa lelaki dihadapannya ini semakin keras kepala!.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar nada bicara Yoochun. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada seperti itu dari mulut Yoochun. Dulu, walau mereka bertengkar, Yoochun tak pernah berkata dengan nada seperti ini.

Ahh atau karna ia dan Yoochun baru berhubungan satu tahun, maka itu ia belum tahu bagaimana Yoochun yang sabenarnya?

Entahlah~

"Katakan atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini!"

"A- aku hamil"

Ucapan Changmin membuat mata Yoochun terbelalak. Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Maxienya hamil? Benarkah?

Lalu dimana anak itu sekarang?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak Yoochun. Sampai ia tersadar karna mendengar sebuah isakan lirih.

"Hiks.." Changmin tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Yoochun segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah Changmin dan duduk disampingnya. Ia membawa tubuh bergetar Changmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karna mengandung? Lalu harusnya kau memberitahuku, tapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap punggung Changmin.

"Aku senang. Sangat senang. Aku langsung mendatangi apartemenmu waktu itu. Tapi.. Tapi aku melihatmu sedang mencium seorang wanita di depan apartemenmu. Aku-"

Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tak sanggup kembali mengingat bagaimana kejadian setelah itu.

Kejadian saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoochun hanya melalui telefon.

Kejadiaan saat Yoochun menyelamatkannya dari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang.

Kejadian saat ia sadar dan Dokter memberitahunya bahwa janin itu tak terselamatkan.

Kejadian saat ia menjenguk Yoochun dan dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan "Anda mencari siapa?"

Changmin terisak semakin dalam. Ia mencengkram kaos depan Yoochun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu. Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga Yoochun tak mendengar isakan lagi dan tergantikan oleh hembusan nafas teratur.

"Kau malah tertidur eoh? Kita belum selesai berbicara, baby Min" ujar Yoochun seraya membawa Changmin kekamar ala koala.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar Yoochun yang duduk di sofa sudut kamar ketika melihat Changmin duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Maaf" ucap Changmin mengabaikan ucapan Yoochun tanpa menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jae hyung akhirnya mengatakan padaku tadi. Mengapa kau mengambil keputusan seperti itu, baby?" Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Changmin di ranjang.

Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan terkejut. "Kau.. Sudah bisa berjalan Chunnie-ah?" Ujar Changmin akhirnya setelah Yoochun berdiri di sampingnya yang terduduk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu" ujar Yoochun dan kemudian duduk di samping Changmin.

"Maaf yang tak bisa menemanimu dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan calon aegya kita, baby" ujar Yoochun lagi seraya memeluk Changmin dari samping.

"Aku yang salah. Maaf sudah membuatmu harus menggunakan kursi roda dan kruk serta amnesia karena menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu"

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu karna membuatku seperti itu. Hanya menyalahkanmu tentang memutuskan meninggalkanku saat kau mengandung tanpa kutahu"

"Aku takut kau menolaknya. Kau saat itu terlihat menikmati ciuman itu"

"Itu mantan kekasihku. Kau ingat bukan ceritaku tentang mantan kekasihku yang ingin menikah dan tinggal di Eropa? Dy berpamitan dan meminta ciuman terakhir dariku"

"Dan kau menuruti kemauannya tanpa memikirkan ku? Ya! Semua jadi salahmu. Dari awal adalah salahmu. Aku tak jadi meminta maaf. Itu semua kesalahanmu" ujar Changmin emosi karna dengan seenaknya Yoochun menuruti permintaan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya memberinya sebagai salam perpisahan" ujar Yoochun dengan entangnya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Changmin berdiri dan **Bruk!**

"Ya!"

Sebuah lengan kokoh kembali menarik pinggangnya dan menghempaskannya kembali keranjang. Membuat Changmin berteriak kaget. "Kau tak akan kemana-mana. Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau menginap bersamaku"

"Siapa yang bilang aku ingin menginap bersamamu huh? Aku ing- anghh~" ucapan Changmin terpotong dengan sebuah lenguhan.

Yoochun bertindak cepat, ia tak ingin mendengar rontaan Changmin saat ini. Yoochun menghisap kuat leher mulus Changmin dan membuatnya langsung melenguh hebat.

Yoochun mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher Changmin lagi saat mendengar lenguhan itu. Ia merindukan saat seperti ini, saat Changmin berada dibawahnya, memejamkan matanya, mendengar lenguhannya, apa lagi saat Changmin meneriakkan namanya saat menggapai kenikmatan.

Huhh.. Yoochun rupanya ingin membuat Changmin kembali mengandung eoh?

Changmin sendiri saat ini hanya bisa memeluk punggung Yoochun erat dan menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat lehernya terekspos sempurna. Membuat pekerjaan Yoochun membuat tanda kepemilikan lebih mudah.

Hey~ kemana Changmin yang meronta dan berteriak tadi huh?

Sudah mulai menikmati perbuatan Yoochun rupanya, baby Min?

**..The End..**

* * *

holla chingudeul~

aku datang lagi, tapi kali ini dengan YooMin.

Hemm entah kenapa tiba-tiba YooMin datang menghampiri dan voila~ jadilah **"Untittled" **ini, habisnya aku bingung mau kasih judul apa, kkk~.

Mian jika ada typos (s), selesai ketik langsung aku publish tanpa di periksa lagi.

Yosh.. cukup cuap-cuap dariku.

Semoga YooMin ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Gimme Your review..?**


End file.
